The present invention relates to load cell assemblies and weighing devices employing such load cell assemblies, and more particularly, to impact-absorbent load cell assemblies and weighing devices that are largely impervious to shock forces acting thereupon.
Load cells are employed extensively in weighing scales because of their accuracy in measuring weights. Such load cells, or transducers, may have a metallic body having a generally rectangular perimeter. Opposing surfaces of the perimeter may carry surface-mounted, resistor strain gauges, interconnected to form an electrical bridge. The central portion of the body may have a rigidly-designed opening beneath the strain gauges to define a desired bending curve in the body of the load cell. The body of the load cell is adapted and disposed to provide cantilevered support for the weighing platform. Thus, when a weight is applied to the weighing platform, temporary deformations in the load cell body are translated into electrical signals that are accurately and reproducibly responsive to the weight.
When the weight on the platform is removed, the metallic load cell body is designed to return to an original, unstressed condition. However, excessive shock forces applied to the body via the weighing platform may permanently distort the load cell body, compromising thereby the accuracy of the bridge-circuit strain gauges.